


Lists

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Concerts, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It started with Derek finding Spencer’s list of things he wanted to do before he died, and it ended with the two of them in the first row of a U2 concert.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

It started with Derek finding Spencer’s list of things he wanted to do before he died, and it ended with the two of them in the first row of a U2 concert. After the opening band left the stage, Spencer – pressed between the barricade and his boyfriend’s body – turned his head to look at Derek.

“The list said _attend_ a rock concert not _die_ at one,” he said, loud enough to be heard.

“Oh, shut up, you’re having fun.” Derek wrapped his arms more tightly around his body, and kissed him wetly.


End file.
